1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a collapsible umbrella, and more particularly, to an umbrella that is usable as a towel when in its collapsed position.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is often difficult to predict when an umbrella may be needed to shield oneself (and/or one's possessions) from rain or sun. Golfers in particular are susceptible to being caught in the rain; in such situations, it may be useful to have an umbrella to shield oneself and/or one's clubs. Moisture on the grip of a club can adversely affect performance; accordingly, golfers try hard to protect their clubs from rain.
The Club Umbrella, available from The Club Umbrella of Oakville, Ontario, Canada, and described at www.theclubumbrella.com, is a miniature umbrella that clamps onto the side of a golf bag and protects clubs from rain. Clubs can be removed from the bag by bending the umbrella stem so that the canopy moves out of the way, allowing access to the clubs.
A disadvantage of existing umbrellas, including golf-club umbrellas such as The Club Umbrella, is that they are relatively bulky. Even collapsible umbrellas have a weight and a bulk that can be awkward to carry at all times. When there is no need for protection from sun or rain, umbrellas have no useful purpose. In particular, an umbrella in its collapsed position has no utility. Because of their bulk, and because they are only useful in certain situations, most people do not carry umbrellas with them at all times. As a result, a golfer caught in an unexpected rainstorm without an umbrella may attempt to cover his or her clubs with whatever is at hand (towels, rags, jackets), but such attempts are often inadequate.
Golfers and other individuals also find it useful to carry a towel, for example to clean or dry off golf clubs, golf balls, and/or hands. Such an item is usually carried in a golf bag or attached thereto.
What is needed, therefore, is an umbrella that has utility other than protecting from sun or rain, providing an additional function that makes it more likely that an individual, such as a golfer, would carry the device even when it is not raining. What is further needed is an umbrella that performs a useful function when in its collapsed position.
What is further needed is a device that combines the functionality of a collapsible umbrella and a towel, thus obviating the need to carry both. What is further needed is a device that combines such functionality with additional functionality, for example to be usable as a removable, washable, water-resistant mat. What is further needed is a combination collapsible umbrella and a towel that is adapted to the needs of a golfer.